ELU Terms of Reference
Development Plan Pune 2007: Existing Land Use Survey PMC has appointed College of Engineering,Pune as “ Consultant “ to render services as specified here under Carrying out Existing Land use surveys for old PMC limit for Pune City and the said Consultant has agreed to work as consultant on the following terms and conditions. A) Scope of The Work Scope of the work should be as mentioned in the Tender Document & methodology in the Tender Document is to be adopted for doing this work. a)Scope of Work Pune Municipal Corporation wants to revise the development plan of old limit, which was sanctioned in 1987. As per the provision in the MR&TP Act 1966, one of the prerequisites for the task of revision is to carry out the existing land use survey of the domain area. This task comprises of collection of information of the built forms and vacant pockets of land within the city and noting the details of the existing features of the land use. b)Methodology Following methodology shall be adopted for carrying out the existing land use survey. # The Pune Municipal Corporation (PMC) will provide the base maps with revenue sheets, road layer, building footprints, open lands containing the information about structures, general features of land and road network in soft copies. The print of the GOOGLE/ WIKIMAPIA satellite imagery shall be used to note down the land use of the pockets of vacant land. (Scale not less than 1:2000) # The data collection sheet attached to this document shall be filled up by the agency. The agency shall visit the properties/buildings, vacant lands within the allotted zone. The existing slum areas shall be noted separately. # The agency shall visit and record the information of each of the building or the premise of specific use such as crematorium, dispensaries, hospitals, schools, high schools, colleges, banks, malls, market places, religious places, heritage buildings/premises etc. along with buildings/ premises of all the government, PMC or other authorities & fill up the information in appropriate tables attached herewith. # The agency shall by visual inspection on the site, record the existing land use of the pockets of vacant land. The GOOGLE/ WIKIMAPIA satellite imagery of the allotted zone may be used for this activity. # The agency shall attach the information to each of the building and shall prepare the thematic map as per the use of the structure in GIS format. The agency shall incorporate the land use details of the vacant pockets of land in the above thematic map. # The agency shall submit the survey in hard as well as soft copies. The agency shall record the data sheets in the MS-Excel software and provide the soft and hard copy of the same. The agency shall also prepare the summary sheet with respect to the data collected along with its thematic area breakup; various types of charts, mentioning the salient features of each of the category of the land use within the allotted area. # Whenever necessary during the execution, PMC may slightly alter the format of data collection, format of map and data submission as per the requirement. (From Agreement between PMC and CoEP) Category:Projects Projects